marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman (Post-Crisis)
Summary Aquaman is the king of Atlantis. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America alongside Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, etc. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''7-A, '''At most '''4-B+ Name: '''Arthur Orin Curry, Aquaman '''Origin:'' DC Comics'' Gender: Male Age: At least in his 30s Classification: Atlantean Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe underwater and survive in space), Stealth Mastery (Has performed infiltration with a camoflage suit), Master of various melee weapons, Martial Arts (One of the most skilled Atlanteans in hand-to-hand combat), Water Manipulation, Energy Projection, and Weather Manipulation with The Trident of Neptune, Mind Manipulation (Able to tap into The Clear, which grants him a variety of telepathic abilities. This includes telepathic communication with and control over any animal that has originated from the sea. This includes inducing seizures, breaking/destroying someone's mind, and even almost removing alternate personalities. It also works on an AI and the undead), Can summon various sea-creatures, Pseudo-Precognition (Can use his telepathy to predict attacks), Enhanced Senses (Sight, smell, hearing. Can also use his telepathy as a source of vision), Memory Manipulation (Made an enemy forget he attacked them. Removed nearly all of The Shark's memories when he devolved him into a regular shark), Biological Manipulation (Regressed a sentient humanoid shark back into a regular shark), Fear Manipulation (Caused Kordax so much fear that he ended his own life and made every animal on the planet experience his fear), Psychometry (Can telepathically trace the origin of objects), Perception Manipulation (Made sharks attacking a fish look like a man committing suicide). His Hook Hand can channel electricity through it, Resist electrical and energy attacks. The Waterbearer Hand grans him Enhanced Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can turn the liquid hand into ice), Power Nullification (It negates and decontructs magical enchantments, spells, and items/creatures), Regeneration (High-Low. Brought him back from the brink of death), Healing (Can heal others of physical wounds, mental ailments, and even resurrect the recently killed), Teleportation to the secret sea, Control over the hand's shape and density (Can even send it into machines and a man's head), Precognition (Can receive visions of the future), Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive spirituality in water), Portal Creation/Dimensional Travel (Creates portals to different realities), and purify water. His liquid metal hand can shapeshift into whatever shape he wills it. As the elemental of water, Arthur gains much more extensive Water Manipulation alongside Logia-Intangibility, and Shapeshifting. Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Has broken out of and resisted the attacks of other Telepaths), Fear Manipulation (Broke out of Shark's induced fear), Pain Manipulation (Ignored pain that could immobilize Ocean Man), Extreme Tempretures (Claimed he could withstand most temperature extremes. Survived being frozen in ice), and Extreme Pressure (Survives pressures at the bottom of the sea) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Mountain level+ '(Could part the water of the ocean and create a number of Tsunamis with waves as tall as high-rise buildings, engulfing a city, which should have taken far more energy than notably large Tsunamis in history), at most '''Solar System level+ (Sometimes portrayed with a level of power that could let him knock out,trade blows, and restrain Superboy in combat, injure Despero), his powers can ignore durability Speed:''' At least '''Hypersonic travel speed (Traveled 10,000 feet in a second. Can swim faster than torpedos), with at least Relativistic+ combat and reaction speed (Reacted to lasers a number of times), at most Massively FTL+ (Has dodged attacks from Despero and kept up with a number of prominent Justice League members on occasion) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M (Has supported the weight of skyscrapers/buildings several times) physically, Class T with Water Manipulation (Has frequently moved around enough water to cause large Tsunamis) Striking Strength:''' At least '''Mountain Class+, at most Solar System Class+ Durability:''' At least '''Mountain level+ (Could trade blows with an evil version of himself, take blasts from Poseiden's Trident, and has frequently fought characters comparable to him), at most Solar System level+ (Sometimes portrayed as durable enough to take hits from prominent members of the Justice League, survive a direct blast from Starro) Stamina:''' Superhuman (outside of water), Far Higher (in water) Range:' Extended melee range with his trident and his hook hand, Planetary with telepathy (Mind controlled every single being on the planet) Intelligence': Above average (He is a skilled diplomat, fighter and strategist) '''Standard Equipment: The Trident of Neptune, for a time he had a hook hand and depending on the environment he can mind control aquatic animals to help him, the Waterbearer Hand and the Liquid Metal Hand Weaknesses: If he stays for a long time out of the water he will get weaker